Enchanted
by HerEnchanted
Summary: Haunted by another nightmare, Morgana awakes to find she is not alone in her room. Suggestive Lesbian content, and hypnosis/mind control.


Paste your document here...

Morgana awoke in a cold sweat. The silver light of the moon bathed her white silk bed sheets in an otherworldly light.

She an been tormented by the dream again. Arthur and Gwen side by side on thrones. The throne that was hers by right, she was Uthers eldest child after all.

In her mind she called out to her sister Morgause to give her strength, she longed that she should be here. Her presence always calmed, her voice and the sweet scent of her perfume like summer flowers.

Morgana truly loved her sister, a deep love that came from within. A love that she could not fully understand. She had grown up with tales of love, beautiful love, but always between a man and a women. She used to think of Arthur with that love, her heart used to skip a beat when he smiled, her stomach flutter when he entered a room. But no more. She saw him now for what he was, an arrogant and vain. He cared little for her, and yet always liked to make a show of protecting her.

She no longer needed him. No longer wanted him or anything he stood for.

She had her Morgause. Her beautiful Morgause. She eyes like fire and lips that looked as soft as the tender flesh of a ripe peach. How she longed to feel those lips against her own. She remembered the time Morgause had kissed her cheek quickly in their parting. That kiss had lingered in her mind like a mist for days afterwards. It still did. Those lips, those eyes like deep pools of flame….

Morgana moaned aloud.

"Sister." Morgause's voice.

"Morgause?" The voice seemed to come from Morgana's own mind.

"Sister…"

Morgause was standing at the foot of the bed. The jewels in her hair gleaming like drops of dew entwined in the golden strands.

As Morgana cast her eyes over her sister's body she realized that the only thing that covered it was a thin layer of material, as thin and delicate as a spiders web, and covered in little silver jewels.

Morgana sighed. "I'm so happy to see you." She whispered. " I had another dream."

"I know, sister, I felt it. But I can help you."

"You help me just by being here." Morgan smiled sitting up. Her bed clothes falling from her chest revelling her plump little breasts which seemed to be about to fall from her night dress at any moment.

Morgause smiled back. "I can help you more." She said. "I can take all your bad dreams away. And tomorrow we shall see to it that your vision never comes to pass." She climbed onto the bed slowly. "For now, let's just focus on soothing your tired mind."

Morgana shivered with pleasure. She loved the sound of that. "But how will you do that?" She asked trying to hide the arousal in her voice.

Morgause began to crawl up the bed towards Morgana. "Trust me." She purred. "Trust me, sister."

"I do." Whispered Morgana dreamily, her eyes fixed on her sister. Her every movement was so beautiful so graceful, so captivating. She could feel the warmth of Morgause's body on top of hers, as she crawled further and further up the bed. The scent of her perfume filled the air, even more beautiful than Morgana had remembered.

"All you must do is trust me." Morgause said softly. "Trust me and give into me."

"Yes.." Morgause's words sounded so agreeable. Morgana lay back down now, her head resting on the soft pillow. Morgause moved further and further up the bed, until her face was directly above her sister's. "Look at me, Morgana. Look at me and let go."

Morgana felt her thighs becoming more and more moist. All she could see was Morgause those eyes of fire, glowing now in their magical light. She felt as though she were bathing in them, bathing in their warmth, running all over her skin, covering her.

She could feel Morguase's finger tip dancing over her neck and collar bone, so soft and so light like a strand of silk.

"Look into my eyes." Purred the temptress. "Look…."

Morgana knew she was being controlled, her mind yielding to the will of this goddess before her, but she did not mind, she wanted to give, she wanted to let go.

"Sleep." Morgause whispered. Her breath against Morgana's lips smelled sweet as honey, filling Morgana's mind so she could not think. "Go to sleep, sister. Give yourself to me." The enchantress pressed her lips against Morgana's as she spoke, Morgana could feel every last word. The words were flowing inside her. Filling her.

"Morgause…" She sighed dreamily into her sister's mouth. "I want you.."

"I know, sister." Morgause stared into her sister's eyes, watching her spell take hold. Morgana's soft body was growing tender and yielding beneath her. Yes, she was falling into her power.

She reached out and ran a finger tip gently around Morgana's eyes. Drawing back to watch Morgana's face. She was smiling as though dreaming.

"Close your eyes, sister."

Morgana obeyed.

"You can hear only my voice."

"Only your voice," Mirrored Morgana.

"That's right, and you will do anything I ask."

"Yes…anything.."

Morgause smiled gloating over the power she had over her sister. Slowly and very gently she pulled back the bed clothes, letting them trace over Morgana's skin in a caress…


End file.
